The Hunt
by Shezuil
Summary: A short ficlette. Aragorn and his brothers get the better of Mirkwood's prince.


Hello to all you adventurous people who have come to read this quick little story! Thank you for even coming by!  
  
I don't know how good this is, so bear with me. My first attempt at a story with some humor in it, so please don't beat me with a sharp pointy object if it's cheesy.  
  
I actually posted a version of this in my school newspaper, and some people seemed to like it, so now here it is in it's full, fanfic style glory! (had to take out the names. didn't think my newspaper sponsor would have liked to put a fanfic in there..)  
  
Anyhoo!  
  
Please review. I would very much like to know how my writing is. I don't get a lot of any kind of criticism.. Not sure if that's good or bad. (probably bad!!)  
  
Gotta go with the legal stuff here.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of these characters!!!! I'm borrowing them for a brief time to make their lives miserable!! *cheesy grin* This is for entertainment only!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alrighty then..  
  
On with the story..  
  
  
  
THE HUNT  
  
Dark eyes shone in the engulfing darkness, watchful for any hint of movement. The high canopy of the surrounding forest broke off at some points, leaving small windows through which scant bits of moonlight decided to trickle down, as the source of the light was suddenly allowed to come out from behind a wall of dark clouds.  
  
Light had little effect on Legolas, his eyes narrowing as the wind shook the treetops above. Stealthily, he descended from the wooden perch where he had been kneeling, scrutinizing the area for signs of his quarry.  
  
A twig cracked nearby. The hunting elf froze, listening hard for another sign of the hunted. Slowly, the corners of his mouth rose, forming a grim, knowledgeable smirk.  
  
He had found his target.  
  
Moving soundlessly, Legolas circled the target, what appeared to be a man, making his way through the underbrush, attempting to remain hidden to the eyes of the Elven prince. The distance between the two was quickly reduced to mere feet, the man unaware of the hunter's position.  
  
Feeling his skin crawl with an instinctive warning, the man looked around for signs of another. He saw none. Sighing softly in relief, he began to make his way out from beneath the bushes. He took two steps forward before he heard a melodic voice from directly behind him.  
  
"That was all too easy, human." He whirled around, cursing under his breath. Before him stood Legolas, a wry grin donning his face.  
  
"You are not very skilled in the ways of stealth, son of Arathorn," the elf pointed out, "have your brothers not taught you anything?"  
  
"Maybe not," Aragorn replied with a twinkle in his eye, "but you're getting to be quite rusty in your skills of observation." The ranger glanced up above the elf slightly. With his words and actions in tow, Legolas' eyes narrowed in suspicion. He cautiously turned his face towards the canopies, his face turning to a look of shock.  
  
"Drop it!" cried the human towards the trees. Forgetting to move, Legolas looked at him in surprise at the sudden command. A sudden flood of water came crashing down, right on top of the elf, his surprised look vanishing in an instant. Laughter resounded out from above as a pair of elves dropped down to the ground, one of them holding a large bucket.  
  
"Looks like we got the better of you this time, my friend," snorted the ranger around laughter of his own. Looking none too amused, the drenched elf glared at the trio.  
  
"I should have guessed that you three were going to attempt something like this," he muttered, all signs of his former stalking self vanishing. "I would have thought that the sons of Elrond were too old for practical jokes."  
  
"Indeed," chortled Elladan, patting his twin on the back in triumph.  
  
"That will teach you to be more careful when playing a simple game with a human such as Estel," Elrohir added, a silly grin plastered on his face.  
  
The dripping prince did not reply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? It was really short, I know, and I'd like to try to write something a little bit longer, but I'd rather see if anyone's interested. Is my writing good enough for the job? Be honest! 


End file.
